The New Class
by RedHal
Summary: Response to another Ghostanimal Challenge. There's a new class at Casper High where a select Number of students are taking it and Team Phantom are some of them.  No big?  Not when the class is Ghost 101 taught by Jack and Maddie Fenton.
1. The New Class

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: A response to a challenge by Ghostanimal

The Challenge: Ghost 101 is the new class at Casper High, taught by the completely competent Jack Fenton and the brilliant Maddie Fenton. How will Danny survive?

Rules: Danny cannot be exposed as a halfa or Danny Phantom, but the halfa species in general can be revealed, it must involve tests/homework/experiment labs with ectoplasm and stuff, it's Valerie's new favorite class

_**The New Class**_

**Chapter 1: The Class**

Sophomores Daniel (Danny) Fenton, Samantha (Sam) Manson, and Tucker (No Nickname) Foley walked up to the door to their English Class and saw a note on the door

_Casper High has issued a new class. The following sophomore students are to report to Room 223A and will be taking English in the 7__th__ period and will not be taking Physical Science_

_Baxter, Dash_

_Foley, Tucker_

_Fenton, Daniel_

_Manson, Samantha_

_Sanchez, Paulina_

_Strong, Star_

_Grey, Valerie_

_Johnson, Kwan_

_Peterson, Mikey_

_Williams, Nathan _

"Wow. We get out of a science class?" Sam asked stunned at her luck

"Guess we're going to 223A." Danny said as the gang turned and went to the classroom

The trio froze at the sight that there were also Freshmen, Juniors, and Seniors. Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton gave her brother and his friends a 'do you know what's going on' look. Danny and his friends shrugged and went to sit near her.

"did you hear anything about this new class?" Danny asked his sister

"No. Though I wonder if this has anything to do with Mom and Dad being so secretive lately"

"Good point" Danny agreed. "Last time they've been THIS secretive was when they were building the portal."

The last kids walked into the class and the tardy bell rang. Just before the ringing stopped, Danny and Jazz developed horrified looks on their faces with Sam and Tucker not being far behind them.

Jack and Maddie Fenton walked in the door.

"Good morning Kids." Jack greeted

"Please be subs, please be subs" the Fenton kids whispered under their breaths as they crossed their fingers under their desks.

"Due to the excess amount of ghost activity," Maddie explained "The School board agreed to install a NEW class"

"You don't mean…" Sam asked

"Yes Sam." Maddie confirmed

"WELCOME TO GHOSTS 101!" Jack announced

It was all Danny could do not to scream. He pulled out a few sheets of paper and used his diminishing strength to write his sister a note while his parents gave the course description

_If I breath, I'll scream. If I pass out, I give you permission to NOT resuscitate me _

"There WILL be labs, so we're going to have to get each of you a hazmat suit." Maddie said. "Because you will be dealing with ectoplasm."

Danny used another piece of paper and wrote a note to his friends and sister

_A s, let's visit CW. J. Cover._

(Translation: After school, let's visit Clockwork. Jazz. Cover for up)

He showed the note by keeping it on his desk and turning it to his sister and then his friends. They nodded

TBC


	2. What to Do?

**Chapter 2: What to Do?**

After school a few hours later,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Danny yelled at one of his few allies.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were in the ghost zone at Clockwork's lair trying to talk Clockwork into changing the School board's minds about this class

"More like you WON'T" Sam told the ghost

"It's for the best" Clockwork said

"The Best? Danny's SECRET is in JEAPORDY!" Tucker exclaimed

"No it's not" Clockwork said going from child to middle-aged man

"It's not?" the trio ask

"Go to Aragon and tell Dora your trouble" Clockwork told them. "She has something that will help Danny."

A few minutes later in Aragon,

The trio was impressed. Dora's realm had moved from the 1400's to the 1800's in just 4 months. They went to the castle and found the dragon princess

"Sir Phantom!" she greeted "How might I be of service?"

"Dora. There's a bit of trouble in Amity Park" Danny told her. "Nothing that I need ghostly help for, but, Clockwork told us that you can help."

"What is the trouble?" she asked sounding honestly concerned

"There's a new class at school" Sam explained. "Ghosts 101. We're scared that Danny's secret might be in jeopardy"

"I have JUST the item you need Sir. Phantom" Dora said before clapping her hands

A servant appeared out of nowhere holding a pillow with a gold ring

"Put this ring on and your ecto-signature will be hidden." Dora said

"Uh…" Danny said looking nervously at the ring.

"This ring binds you to nothing" she told him sensing what was bothering him

"Oh. In that case, thanks" Danny said taking the ring

0000

A few hours later,

Danny went down to the lab with his hands in his pockets to hide the ring. His mother was going through the closet looking for something

"Mom?" Danny asked

"Danny? Where's the hazmat suit your father and I got you for your 14th birthday?"

"You mean the white one with the black boots, gloves, and belt?" Danny asked freaking out. How could he tell his mother it fused with his body? "I…I lost it during the accident"

"Then we'll just have to get you a new one" Maddie said

"As long as it's not orange and there's no picture of Dad's face" Danny conditioned

"Okay" Maddie said with a smile. She had planned on getting him one just like his old one anyways.

TBC


	3. The First Lecture

**Chapter 3: The First Lecture**

The next day,

"Okay Class." Jack said as Maddie pulled each student one at a time to the back to get fitted for their lab outfits. "First lesson. What is a ghost? Well, it depends on the type of ghost. Some are just balls of ectoplasm with no purpose and others are the lost souls of people who have died. If the latter, then the reason is either due to fear of death, unfinished business, or an obsession of some sorts. Yes Tucker?"

Tucker had raised his hand

"Like how the Box ghost is obsessed with boxes, Technus with Technology, Skulker with hunting, and Desiree with granting wishes?"

"Very good examples if not a little too good" Jack said before seeing another hand raised. "Yes son?"

"So, if a ghost was out for revenge because the guy who caused the 'death,' even though it was the ghosts' own fault for sticking his head in the device that killed him, was still alive and married to the ghosts'…love interest…would that be considered unfinished business or a very, very, very, very, VERY unhealthy obsession?" Danny asked

"Don't know where you're getting your examples from Danny, but I'd go with the obsession. Typically, especially with murder cases, a ghost's obsession would be vengeance."

"Even if the 'death' was ONLY an accident?" Danny asked

"Yes. As long as the ghost places the blame on the other person, vengeance will be the obsession" Jack said before turning to the board and drawing a diagram to illustrate the different types of ghosts.

Danny felt a note slip into his hand from Jazz's direction. He looked and saw his sister handing him a note. He took it and read it under the desk

_I thought I was the psychologist of the family. What are you doing? Psychoanalyzing the Froot-Loop?_

Danny turned to her with a smirk and nodded before writing the answer

_I figured I might as well use Mom and Dad's knowledge of ghosts to give me an edge in my fights._

He handed her the note which she read and smiled proudly at her little brother

"Now," Jack continued. "There IS a new type of ghost recently discovered. These breeds are called 'halfas'. They were discovered when we overheard a ghost call the Ghost Boy a 'halfa'. There is at least ONE known to mankind and that is Danny Phantom. But until we can catch him, there is nothing known of this new type."

Jazz smirked at her brother and held up two fingers as if correcting her father. Danny returned the smirk and held up three earning a confused glance. In response, he wrote a note

_The Froot-Loop cloned D.P._

Jazz read the note and rolled her eyes before writing the response

_Isn't one of you bad enough?_

"Mr. Fenton?" Valerie asked "If Danny Phantom's a 'halfa' what do YOU think his obsession is?"

"It could be anything" Jack said. "But Maddie and I narrowed it down to the cause of his death was a ghost or authority figures."

"But if Authority figures were the cause of his death, then you can't really blame him for not trusting them" Tucker pointed out

"I see your point Tucker, but chances are it was just an accident" Jack explained

Jazz held in a laugh at the wince Danny gave at sort of being compared to Vlad.


	4. The Lab

A/N: To Trinity Fenton-Phantom: Typically I WOULD make that happen, but one of the rules was that Danny couldn't be revealed. Now, if you readers WANT me to do what I did for 'He's Back' and do a rewrite with a different twist, I will. Just let me know via P.M. or review (and no flames)

**Chapter 4: The Lab**

A week later,

Team Phantom walked into the Ghost 101 classroom bright and early and saw a VERY eager Valerie sitting in the front row

"You seem eager" Sam said accusingly

"This is my favorite class" Valerie told her. "I never knew there was so much to ghosts."

"I'm sure if you let Danny Phantom get a word in edgewise, he could tell you all you're learning from the Fentons…OW!" Tucker said

Sam had stomped on his foot while Danny elbowed him and Jazz whacked him upside the head.

"You four know Phantom?" she asked

"Don't tell Mom and Dad." Danny whispered. "but he saved our lives a few times so…in return we promised to keep our involvement with him a secret"

"Why would he save your lives?"

"No clue." Jazz lied

The bell rang and the rest of the class poured in followed by Jack and Maddie (Jack had found the Teacher's Lounge and had been enjoying himself)

"Okay Class" Maddie said since this was her turn to teach. "We have a busy week ahead of us. Before class ends today, do NOT forget to pick up these permission forms. We'll also be doing our first lab this week and your first group project will be assigned. Any questions?"

"About ghosts!" Jack added

Valerie raised her hand

"Yes Valerie?" Maddie called

"Why would a ghost save a group of people?" Valerie asked taking care not to name names.

"This is about Phantom?" Maddie asked

Valerie nodded

"Well, it could be for a number of reasons"

"The first is that he's being very egotistical and wants the fame and glory" Jack said

"OR," Maddie put in. "if his death was recent, then there's a very small chance he remembers a bit of his past life. If that's the case, the people he saved are probably some old friends or family of his or they remind him of himself and his friends and family. Now, if you kids will pair up, we'll go into the lab. Since you were acquainted with the lab last week, we'll just get started

Danny fiddled with the ring a bit to make sure it was very secure before going into room 223B and grabbed his new white and black hazmat suit

"At least it's not inverse" Sam whispered

He agreed. If it was, then all that was needed for his eyes and hair to change and he would be his ghost form.

Jazz slipped on a pink and black hazmat suit that had looked like her first one while Sam put on a purple and black one. Everyone else got either orange or blue

"How come yours are unique?" Tucker asked Danny, Sam, and Jazz

"We asked" they chorused

"Okay Kids. Pair up"

Tucker and Jazz winked at each other and pushed Danny and Sam towards a station so that they were stuck as lab partners. And just to keep things between Team Phantom, Jazz and Tucker paired up. Poor Valerie got stuck with Nathan

"I saw that coming" Jack whispered in a singsong voice to his wife when he saw who his son had paired up with

"Jack. Leave Danny alone" Maddie whispered back as she pulled out a guide. "Now, each station has some samples. I want to know if you kids can see which ones are ectoplasm by use of the dye we showed you last week."

Sam pulled out the bottle with the eyedropper in it.

"I want to try something first." Danny whispered as he looked at the first slide which set off a bit of his ghost sense.

He looked into the eyepiece and saw no signs of ectoplasm. But he knew it was there because of his powers. He then willed his eye to turn neon green (one of the advantages of having parents as teachers and a sister in on the secret was more time for training). Sure enough, it started glowing a little.

"It's a little bit of ectoplasm" he told Sam.

She put on the dye and looked.

"Probably…2%" she figured as Danny wrote it down

She then grabbed the second sample and held it in front of Danny's face. Nothing

"Sample 2, no ectoplasm" Danny wrote as Sam used the dye to double check

"Right" she confirmed

At the station next to them,

"Ah man!" Tucker said realizing what Sam and Danny were doing "Why didn't I think of that?"

"We'll just do it the way normal people do" Jazz told him

"HEY!" Jack yelled at some senior boys who were starring at Jazz and not the samples. "Eyes on the samples! NOT my daughter!"

"DAD!" Jazz exclaimed

"I have an idea." Danny said as he pulled a spare slide and a scalpel.

He took off his glove and pricked his finger and allowed some of the blood to drop on while Sam was keeping watch knowing what he was doing. Using his ghost powers, he healed the tiny wound and replaced the glove.

"Okay" he told Sam

She put the dye on the blood and they slipped the slide under the microscope.

"The blood cells are only glowing a bit…like the 2% sample" Sam said moving and allowing Danny to view his own blood

He looked and saw the red blood cells with the glowing cores

"It must be on a molecular level" he mused

"Must be" Sam agreed

After the lab,

"Okay class. We only have 5 minutes left of today's lesson" Maddie said as she passed out the permission slips to all but Danny and Jazz. "We are scheduling a field trip…"

"YEAH!" the class cheered

"To the Ghost Zone," Jack continued. "There we will see certain ghosts and you kids can prepare for the group project where each group will be assigned a ghost and do a report on it"

"We'll be assigning the ghosts because I don't want every report to be about Phantom" Maddie told the class

Danny felt a note enter his hand from Tucker. Danny looked down and read the note

_Be Funny if WE got Phantom_

Danny nodded in agreement


	5. The Field Trip

**Chapter 5: The Field Trip**

The next week,

Danny and most of his class were cramming in the Specter Speeder. Luckily, not everyone was given permission to go into the ghost zone.

"What are we going to do?" Jazz asked Danny since they technically had no choice but to go

"Blend and if we're attacked, fight as humans" Danny whispered "Remember, in the Ghost Zone, WE'RE the ghosts"

"Okay kids." Jack said with a stack of pictures in his hands. "I got these pictures from some ghost files from Danny's account on the computer…"

"YOU WHAT?" Danny exclaimed

"You really should change your password" Maddie told her son

Sam, Paulina, and Valerie." Jack called

The three girls groaned. Paulina crossed her fingers

"Please be Phantom, please be Phantom" she chanted

Valerie was doing the exact same thing as Paulina, except she was chanting "Anyone but Phantom, anyone but Phantom"

Sam walked up and grabbed the picture. She groaned as if it was the worst thing she could imagine

"The BOX GHOST!" she exclaimed

Tucker, Danny, and Jazz all held in laughter at Sam's luck

"Dash, Danny, and Kwan" Jack called

Danny groaned as he was working with the two top bullies. Truthfully, he didn't mind Kwan, but it was the fact that Kwan did whatever Dash did that made him nervous

Danny went up and got the assignment. He smirked. He was going to have some fun with this assignment

"The Wisconsin Ghost" Danny told his partners and already getting a cover story on how he knew the ghost.

15 minutes later, each group had their assignment. Danny was grateful that NOBODY got Danny Phantom. Probably because his parents had figured out that Phantom wasn't a TRUE ghost.

But neither was Vlad, but Jack and Maddie didn't know that

Maddie then started up the Specter Speeder and drove into the ghost zone. While the rest of the class and Jack and Maddie were Ooohing and Awwing, Team Phantom gathered together.

"I can't believe we got Skulker" Tucker said as he was working with Nathan and Mikey.

"You at least know your ghost" Jazz said. "I got Walker"

"You might be able to clear Phantom's name with that" Danny told his sister "Walker's the ghost that was overshadowing the mayor"

"What are you going to do about Vlad?" Sam asked Danny

"Well, I can always tell Dash and Kwan that the Wisconsin ghost kidnapped me during my parents' college reunion and the ghost blabbed his plan to me before I was saved by the 'team effort of Danny Phantom and the Dairy King'"

"TUCKER! COME QUICK! IT'S OUR GHOST!" Nathan shouted

"Seen him!" Tucker told his partner as Danny decided to play it safe and stay FAR in the back so none of his enemies could see him

Team Phantom stayed in the back and struggled to keep from laughing as Jack and Maddie ATTEMPTED to give a guided tour of the Ghost Zone as this was THEIR first time in it

"Jack, you told me you knew where we were going" Maddie whispered once they got lost, but Danny recognized the place as Paraiah's keep

"I thought you knew" Jack told her. "After all, I keep having to recharge the Speeder"

"Well, SOMEONE'S been using the…" Maddie pointed out before she realized that two other people had access to the Speeder "Jasmine and Daniel Fenton!"

The brother and sister look at each other and gulped

"Have you two been here before?"

Jazz shook her head. The closest she's gotten was the map on Danny's laptop

"Only a couple of times" Danny said. "I accidentally knocked something into the ghost zone so I came to get it. Walker wasn't too happy with me…or Phantom who saved my butt"

"From now on, TELL us" Maddie said giving him a look that said that he was in trouble

"Fine." Danny said. "But I bet you would like us to get out, right?"

"That would be nice" Jack said. "I need some fudge"

"You know how to get out of here?" Dash asked skeptically.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker smirked at each other. Danny pulled a key out of his pocket, tossed it to Tucker who opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a piece of paper. Sam then took the wheel from Jack and turned the Speeder around

"Okay." Danny said as he looked at the map that he had updated recently after a few visits with Frostbite by copying the Infi-Map. "Sam, go straight, hang a left at Pandora's, then a right at Aragon, go up at Clockwork's tower, left at the Far Frozen and we should be there within the next 15 minutes."

Sam slammed on the accelerator and Tucker grabbed the radio

"Ladies and gentlemen, coming up ahead you can see Pandora's lair. Pandora is the Mythological Greek being who is said to have put all the world's evil into one box. When the box is opened, untold horrors are unleashed and the evil is absorbed into the person who opens the box."

Sam hung a left. A few minutes later, they arrived at a place that looked like a cross between the middle ages and the 17th century

"Coming up is Aragon, previously ruled by Prince Aragon until he was usurped by his sister Princess Dorthea after he tried to kidnap Sam to make her his bride"

"I did NOT appreciate that" Sam added into the radio before hanging a right.

"Now coming up is Clockwork's Tower. Clockwork is the Master of Time and has the power to stop, rewind, and fast-forward time" Tucker told everyone. "He is also the keeper of the most powerful, most evil ghost in the time stream. Luckily, the ghost exists outside of time and is currently locked up in a welded shut Fenton Thermos"

"Those work?" Jack asked

"Clockwork is also the guardian of Danny Phantom…helping him whenever he gets off track" Tucker said

Sam pulled up until they saw a white frozen wasteland

"We are now approaching the Far Frozen. Home of Frostbite and his people. The beings of the Far Frozen look up to Danny Phantom as a legendary Hero after his defeating the Ghost King thus saving the Ghost Zone as well as Amity Park"

Danny took the radio and added, "Frostbite was the ghost who tutored Phantom into using his newly developed ice powers thus allowing the Ghost boy to save us all from Undergrowth"

Sam made the turn.

"Coming up on your left is Skulker's lair." Tucker said. "I'll wait for the presentation to give you the lowdown on him"

Mikey and Nathan smiled at each other. They had one of the ghost experts on their team

Sam hung a right and a few minutes later, was heading into a swirling vortex. She went through it and the Speeder

"Thank you for riding the Specter Speeder. Please leave in an orderly fashion" Tucker joked


	6. The Project

**Chapter 6: The Project**

"You're sure this is a good idea Fenton?" Dash asked later that night

"Do you or do you not want more information on the Wisconsin Ghost?" Danny asked after having gotten permission from his parents to use the Speeder to take a shortcut to Wisconsin to work on his project. Luckily, Jack was out ghost hunting and Maddie had papers to grade, so Danny wasn't escorted by anyone but the bullies

Good thing Dash would rather have a good grade and not upset one of five of the top students in Ghost 101 than beat up Danny…at least until the project was over.

"Well, don't think this means I won't stop wailing on you" Dash told him

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Danny told him giving him a look that said _My parents are teachers now and my Mom's VERY protective of me and doesn't give a damn that you're a football player_

Danny drove to the Far Frozen and parked the Speeder

"Why are we at the Far Frozen?" Kwan asked

"We don't want the Wisconsin Ghost to find us, and the Speeder is a BIT noticeable" Danny told the jocks.

The jocks got out of the Speeder and Danny concentrated. He duplicated himself and turned the duplicate into Danny Phantom who phased out of the Speeder

Vlad DID have his moments.

Danny climbed out of the Speeder and Phantom appeared

"Danny? Dash? Kwan?" Phantom asked playing innocent. "What brings you three to the Far Froze?"

"We need to borrow the Infi-Map from Frostbite so we can do a report on Plasmius" Danny told his duplicate.

"I'll do better than talk to Frostbite" Phantom told the humans. "Plasmius is my arch-foe. I'll give you some information"

"Really!" Dash exclaimed "That's so cool!"

Phantom flew off. Danny concentrated on controlling his duplicate as he explained the situation to Frostbite who lent Phantom the map. Phantom returned with the scroll in hand

"This is the Infi-Map" Phantom explained to the humans "It's a map of the entire ghost zone and can take you ANYWHERE. Grab on"

"Okay" the jocks said confused

"Take us to Plasmius' lair…the one he's NOT at" Phantom said

The map pulled them to a lair causing the four to tumble out of a pink portal

"Whoa!" Dash exclaimed "Plasmius must be rich"

"He is. He uses his powers to gain money illegally making it LOOK legal" Phantom told the jock

"So he's a bad ghost" Kwan said writing down on a note pad as Danny filmed the lab

"We figured THAT out when Phantom said that Plasmius was his arch foe" Dash reminded his best friend

"What does Plasmius have against you?" Danny asked his duplicate

"I refuse to call him 'Dad'"

"He's your FATHER?" Dash and Kwan exclaimed

"No, but he wants my real Dad dead and to marry my Mom." Phantom told him. "I guess he saw my potential and wants to twist me to become like him. Well…and you can quote me on this…Vlad Plasmius is one CRAZED Froot-Loop who…"

"Meow"

Everyone turned to the sound of the 'meow' and saw a white kitten looking up at Phantom with bright blue eyes

"He got a cat. FINALLY!" Phantom exclaimed

"Hi Cutie" Kwan said to the kitten

"What's its name?" Danny asked trying so hard not to laugh at the fact that Vlad did what Danny told him to do.

Kwan checked the tag

"Maddie"

"UGH!" both Dannys exclaimed looking highly disgusted

The next week,

"Okay." Jack said in class as he and Maddie sat in the back. "Sam, Paulina, and Valerie. You're up!"

The girls smirked at each other and went up to the front of the class and put on the power point presentation.

First slide had the picture of the box ghost with the word "BEWARE" on top of it

"Box ghost" Sam started. "Annoying nuisance? Or Truly a ghost to fear"

"The Box ghost," Paulina put in "Is the ghost that holds the record for having been captured the most by Danny Phantom. In fact, Phantom had gotten to the point of allowing other ghost hunters, be them pros or wannabes, deal with the box ghost"

"We figured that the Box Ghost was once a warehouse worker in life before he was killed, no doubt by a few heavy boxes" Valerie said. "We attempted to interview him, but he just kept saying 'beware,' 'fear me,' and 'I am the box ghost'"

"We DID find out he has a crush on the Lunch Lady Ghost" Sam stated "And if he was to have a kid with her, the kid's name would be Box Lunch"

The slides were mainly just of pictures of the Box Ghost trying to act scary

"Pretty good job" Maddie said. "Jazz"

Jazz and a few other seniors walked up

"Walker." Jazz told the class as she showed a picture of the ghost. "Ghost Zone's warden. He has led an attack on Amity Park once and used the ability to overshadow people to his advantage. He has a book of rules and their consequences, most of which are unfair."

"Did you know in the ghost zone," a boy named Justin, asked "That if a human object is knocked into the ghost zone and a ghost tries to get it out, it's considered possession and is worth 1000 years in jail?"

"According to a Ghost Guard we managed to interrogate," a girl named Melissa added "Phantom got caught in that mess. But he staged a breakout and freed his enemies from the jail who were in there for crazy things like he was. In fact, according to the ghost, the incident where Phantom had kidnapped the mayor…it was the opposite. The mayor had been overshadowed and had kidnapped Phantom"

Danny gave his sister a smile of thanks. She returned it

"This makes things a bit…awkward" Jack said "Uh…Danny! Why don't you and your group go?"

"We did a video documentary" Danny told his parents as he had been very quiet about his project.

Dash and Kwan pulled up the T.V. and slipped the D.V.D. in

"We actually got a little help from Phantom because as it turns out, the Wisconsin ghost is PHANTOM'S arch foe" Dash informed the class

The screen showed a lab that looked a bit similar to the Fentons' but was more high tech.

"_Whoa!" Dash exclaimed "Plasmius must be rich" _

"_He is. He uses his powers to gain money illegally making it LOOK legal" Phantom told the jock_

"_So he's a bad ghost" Kwan said writing down on a note pad as Danny filmed the lab_

"_We figured THAT out when Phantom said that Plasmius was his arch foe" Dash reminded his best friend_

"_What does Plasmius have against you?" Danny asked his duplicate_

"_I refuse to call him 'Dad'" _

"_He's your FATHER?" Dash and Kwan exclaimed _

"_No, but he wants my real Dad dead and to marry my Mom." Phantom told him. "I guess he saw my potential and wants to twist me to become like him. Well…and you can quote me on this…Vlad Plasmius is one CRAZED Froot-Loop who…"_

"_Meow" _

_Everyone turned to the sound of the 'meow' and saw a white kitten looking up at Phantom with bright blue eyes_

"_He got a cat. FINALLY!" Phantom exclaimed _

In the classroom, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were trying not to laugh

"_Hi Cutie" Kwan said to the kitten_

"Awww" the girls chorused and smiled sweetly and Kwan. Gotta love those sensitive men

"_What's its name?" Danny asked trying so hard not to laugh at the fact that Vlad did what Danny told him to do._

_Kwan checked the tag_

"_Maddie" _

"_UGH!" both Dannys exclaimed looking highly disgusted _

"_What's your problem with that name?" Dash asked_

"_That was my mother's name" Phantom told him. "Full name was…Madison" _

"_What else can you give us about your rival?" Danny asked _

"_He's half ghost. However, he just got a face full of ecto-tricity giving him a VERY, very rare case of ectno acne. This type can give people ghost powers" _

"_Is that what happened to you?" Dash asked_

"_I went straight to ghost form" Phantom told him. _

"_What's going on in here?" _

_The quartet turned to see Vlad Plasmius looking highly confused between the two Dannys._

"_We're doing a school report on you" Danny said. _

"_So Plasmius?" Phantom asked tantingly. "CLONED anything lately?"_

"_Not since you and that brat destroyed my cloning lab" Plasmius informed Phantom_

"_DON'T call Danielle a brat" Phantom said dangerously as Danny let out a low growl. Phantom then turned to the humans. "Use the map and get out of here. I'll hold him off." _

_The humans jumped into the ghost zone and faintly heard an unearthly sound as Danny's Phantom clone was using the wail_

"_You okay Fenton?" Kwan asked as Danny felt himself go a bit weaker_

"_Yeah." Danny said moving the camera a bit after catching a very, very, very, very, VERY quick glimpse at a worn out Phantom starting to change back into Fenton "LOOK! A GHOST!" _

"_Where!" the two jocks exclaimed as behind the camera, Danny absorbed the duplicate_

"_False alarm" Danny said handing the camera over to Dash. "Well, there you have it. The Wisconsin Ghost, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius, is a half ghost like Phantom who is out to get Phantom's family."_

"_Probably why he's also after your family too because Phantom and you look a bit alike" Kwan said_

"_Yeah right" the geek and the other jock laughed_

The tape stopped and Danny turned to the class.

"To quote Danny Phantom, Plasmius 'is one CRAZED Froot-Loop'" Danny said

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	7. The Test

**Chapter 7: The Test**

3 weeks later,

Maddie was coming out of the class room. It seemed that the school was adjusting to the fact that the parents of two students and things were going back to normal.

"Ah. Mrs. Fenton" Lancer said "How are you enjoying teaching?"

"It's a lot of fun Mr. Lancer. Of course, only the teaching part. I could deal without the bureaucracy of the school board."

"Yes. That's what turns a lot of prospecting teachers away from this rewarding career" Lancer agreed. (A/N: Did for me) "And I must say, you and Mr. Fenton teaching has worked wonders on Daniel"

"how so?" Maddie asked

"He's no longer skipping or cutting" Lancer said

Of course, little did the adults know, that was because the ghosts were never around the school because there were now four PRO ghost hunters and three of one's back up. It was easy to try to take over the town when the hunters weren't clustered in one building and could ALL get the news at once and spring into action.

"Well, Truthfully Mr. Lancer, I think the accident Danny had in the lab last year may have affected him mentally and he was trying to hide it" Maddie said as she and Lancer rounded a corner.

Just in time to see Danny being stuffed into a locker by Dash who walked away laughing not having noticed the teachers

"Aren't you going to do something?" Maddie asked the teacher

"Well, Mr. Baxter scored 6 touchdowns…" Lancer started to explain

"Since when are SPORTS more important than students' mental health!" Maddie exclaimed "It's no wonder Danny used to skip school!"

Tucker and Sam released Danny from his locker prison

"You okay?" Tucker asked

"Yeah" Danny told his friend. "I'm used to it now"

"I hope your mom catches him" Tucker said

"Too late" Sam said upon seeing Maddie yelling at Lancer, eyes flashing very dangerously

"Why do I feel sorry for Dash?" Sam asked

Maddie walked up to Danny

"You okay?" she asked

"I'm fine Mom. Nothing to get worked up about. Besides, if you punished Dash, he'll only come after me"

"Still, it's not right that someone shoves you into your locker and gets away with it. I'll see you in class" she said before going after Dash

"It's also not right that ones parents unknowingly wants to rip their own son apart molecule by molecule but you don't see ME going after you guys" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Ready for the test today?" Sam asked in an attempt to change the subject

"This might be the first A I'll get since that time Lancer had 'imprisoned' me in the classroom" Danny told her

"Let's just hope our answers are the same as the answers on your parents' answer sheets" Tucker said. "You didn't look at them did you?"

"Don't worry Tuck. I learned my lesson" Danny told his friends. "Besides…I don't know where they hid the answers, but I have a feeling it's where Mom hides the fudge"

The trio laughed and went to Ghost 101 class

A few minutes later, after Dash was given detention after being caught shoving Mikey into a locker

"Okay kids" Jack said. "Time to see how much you've learned from me…I mean…us"

Maddie passed out the tests and Danny put his name at the top

He smiled at the first question.

_1. Which of the follow is NOT a reason for a ghosts' existence?_

_A. Fear of death_

_B. An obsession_

_C. Unfinished business_

_D. The way of death was too painful_

Danny circled D. and went onto the next question

_2. Who is Danny Phantom's arch foe?_

_A. Plasmius (Wisconsin Ghost)_

_B. The Box Ghost_

_C. Clockwork_

_D. Skulker_

Danny circled A.

_3. In your own words, how would you describe a halfa?_

Danny rolled his eyes and wrote his answer trying to dumb it down so not to hint to his parents about the accident

_I think a halfa is a being who isn't quite a ghost, but no longer human. Not sure how though_

Meanwhile

_A halfa appears to be a being that is a half-ghost/half-human hybrid. The halfa takes on the form and powers of a ghost, yet retains the memories and emotions from its human half_

Valerie smiled at her answer before continued

_4. Which color is NOT a typical ectoplasm color?_

_A. Green_

_B. Blue_

_C. Pink/Red_

_D. Yellow_

Sam thought about the question. She knew that green wasn't the answer since that was Danny's color. Pinkish red was Plasmius'...she had seen blue…It had to be D.

Meanwhile, Tucker was smiling. These questions where half were short answer and the others were multiple choice were TOO easy.

_5. Who is the ruler of the Far Frozen lair in the Ghost Zone?_

_A. Clockwork_

_B. Frostbite_

_C. Princess Dora_

_D. Pandora_

Jazz smiled at the question she was on.

_9. List ALL of Danny Phantom's powers_

Danny had recently decided to allow Danny Phantom to create a truce with the hunters so they had access to the list of powers. That meant Jazz could go all out

_Invisibilty, Intangibility, flight, ectoblasts, ectoshields, overshadowing, ice, ghostly wail, duplication, currently working on morphing ecto-energy_

The best part was that Jack and Maddie would KNOW that Jazz and Danny would know the complete list. And possible even Sam and Tucker being best friends of Danny Fenton.

It wasn't long before Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie finished the test. They turned in the papers and went back to do their own thing while the rest of the class was stumped on the non-Danny Phantom questions.

Danny smiled at his friends. This class wasn't so bad after all with the help of the ring that hid his ecto-signature. In fact, this class could bump up his G.P.A.

Not to mention the fact that there hadn't been any ghost attacks since Jack and Maddie started teaching. This class was actually a blessing in disguise.

The End


End file.
